battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Shogo Kawada (Film)
Background Not much of Shogo's background was known, but he did compete in a Battle Royale with his class 3 years ago and loved a girl named Keiko Onuki, but killed her on instinct in order to survive. Friends and Enemies Due to Shogo being a late addition to the class, no one knew him nor did they want to trust him since he was a 'transfer student' ( he had been drugged and put in the school). However, he decided to become an ally of Shuya Nanahara and Noriko Nakagawa. Shogo knew not to trust Kazuo Kiriyama as he knew that Kazuo signed up for fun, thus making him an enemy. In the Program Shogo was sitting on a window sill, inside the classroom on the island with his other competitors, opposite of Kazuo Kiriyama. He was completely calm during the BR video presentation, having no reaction when Fumiyo Fujiyoshi died. When his name was called out, he was tying his shoelaces and he then took his bags but soon returned them saying that he took the wrong bags. Kitano then announced that the transfer students are dangerous, so he took his bags and walked out of the class with Kazuo. A few hours later, Shogo finds Kyoichi Motobuchi trying to shoot Shuya Nanahara and Noriko Nakagawa. He takes out his weapon and shoots Kyoichi in the upper arm, as he told him not to try to stop him, as Kyoichi charges at Shogo, Shogo shoots Kyoichi in the stomach, killing him. Kawada asks Shuya and Noriko what weapons they have. Shuya and Noriko take out their weapons, a pot lid and binoculars, respectively. He finds a dead Tatsumichi Oki and takes out the hatchet embedded on his face and the gun Kyoichi tried to use. Shogo, Shuya and Noriko hear the voices of Yukiko Kitano and Yumiko Kusaka. The two girls wanted peace as they cried out but Kiriyama comes up behind them to kill them. Shuya starts weeping, saying that they were friends and that Shogo is a murderer as well as Kazuo. Shogo then leaves Shuya and Noriko. Shogo sets a tripwire by his base, a medical clinic, and finds Shuya, carrying a sick Noriko, setting off the wire. At first, Shogo was about to kill them, but he helps them instead by giving Noriko some medicine and feeding the both of them. He them told them the story of his crush,Keiko Onuki and when he journeyed in a previous Battle Royale he entered with his class three years ago. 'The flashback: Shogo and Keiko were the last two survivors left and Shogo had to kill his best friend to be with her. Suddenly, the collars started beeping, signifying the game's time limit was up, and Shogo hugged Keiko for the last moment. Keiko, however, shoots Kawada and he rolls down a hill. On instict, he shoots Keiko in the heart, killing her. She smiled and her final words were "Thank You."' Shogo only entered the present day's Battle Royale to find out why Keiko said this and to take revenge on the government for creating "The B.R. Act". All of a sudden, Kazuo Kiriyama is spotted beheading Toshinori Oda, stuffing a grenade in his mouth and throwing the head into the clinic. Shuya leaps out, leaving Shogo and Noriko, to distract Kiriyama and save Shogo and Noriko. Shogo is then seen taking further care of Noriko and they hear Shuya calling out her name. Noriko tries to find Shuya but Shogo warns her that they're near a danger zone. With only four survivors left, Shuya, Noriko and Shogo find the flaming remains of a base made by Shinji Mimura's bomb that help break the rules of the Battle Royale program. While looking at the fire, Kiriyama emerges with clouded pupils. Shogo charges his gun. However, Kiriyama hears it and accurately shoots him. Although his move was strong, Shogo's next moves was stronger. Kiriyama's shots leave Shogo trying to stand up for a finishing move. Shogo finally stands up and shoots Kazuo's collar, making it explode, killing him instantly. Shogo then pretends to kill Shuya and Noriko, and was then claimed winner of Battle Royale. However, when he meets Kitano inside the school, Kitano figures out what was going on, and tries to detonate his collar, unsuccessfully. Shuya and Noriko then storms into the room, seeing a painting of Noriko. When Kitano tells Noriko to shoot him, or he'll shoot her, Shuya shoots Kitano, killing him. They then manage to remove their collars off their necks without detonation. They use a boat to escape the island and Shogo asks Shuya to drive the boat. Kawada decides to sleep and solved the mystery of Keiko's last words. Before he would tell what he solved, his injuries from his battle with Kiriyama kill him. Notes and Trivia * Shogo was one of the three people to have their final thoughts read. The other two were Takako Chigusa and Mitsuko Souma. ** Out of the three, Shogo Kawada was the only boy. *He was one of the people in Battle Royale to be a transfer student. The other two were Kazuo Kiriyama and Shiori Kitano Category:Battle Royale film characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Transfer Students